


Wasted

by Drystan



Category: Kingdom Hearts, kh - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drystan/pseuds/Drystan





	Wasted

The licks of water stung Saix’s feet as he stood at the edge of the lake. He shifts his stubby toes against the rough grains of pebbles and mud which seemed to cling to every pore of his work calloused feet. A foaming wave sparkling with the sweet yellow tang of pollution curls around his calves, splashing down the pointed hairs which stand up around goosebumps in the cold. As the tide steadily comes in, each wave sparkling with old refuse chucked into the water, his eyes gloss across the jagged concrete slabs that cut into Lake Michigan’s choppy shore line, searching for any memento of his boyfriend’s existence. The crowd surrounding him pulses as more and more people dive completely clothed into the water- all too excited to participate in the Polar Plunge. He brings his stainless steel canister to his lips, only to spill a frothing river of coffee onto the front of his button up, staining it beyond repair. He spits, cursing Axel for making him come out to the beach on such a frigid day. It’s another ten minutes of one handedly fumbling through old text messages before Axel finally slips into the water next to him.

“You’re dumber than I thought if you think I’m going any deeper.” Saix takes another desperate swig at the remains of his coffee. “And that’s saying a lot.”

“Oh come on, Sai, where’s your sense of adventure?” Axel shoots him his most shit-eating grin. The bile flows up Saix’s throat immediately, the usual reaction.

“It’s wherever you left your dignity. So I guess we’ll never find either.” He forgets himself, as a sneer cracks across his face.

“Who said I was looking?” Axel shrugs out of his grey hoodie and passes it to Saix, before rushing towards the waves, diving in. “Here, hold this.” Axel passes a small gold claddagh ring to Saix; he was always anal about not getting it wet. His pale face reddens as the icy water swashes over him, his freckles seeming to dissolve as the redness spreads. As he dives deeper his typically explosive mane begins to droop, the sodden locks running in long, straight clumps along his back- sticking to his equally sodden v-neck. It takes all of two minutes before Axel’s twig body starts to feel the effects of the frigid water and he swims back up to his unfortunate boyfriend. 

“Satisfied?” Saix grimaces as Axel shoots a hand up onto his thigh, soaking his pant leg as he stands up. Axel bobs his head up and down gently, his typical wit silenced. His shivering body is seemingly ready to convulse as the water seeps into his skin, freezing him to the bone. Saix rolls his eyes and forfeits his black wool coat- the general uniform of many Chicagoan’s in the winter, wrapping it around Axel’s shaking form. He takes off his long green scarf and piles it around Axel, winding it around his neck and face so it covers him up to his eyes. “Come on babushka, let’s get you home.”

Saix tows Axel through their tiny apartment, his large hands wrapping around the other man’s bony wrist. He lands at the door of his shower within about five footsteps across the curling linoleum floor, depositing his shivering boyfriend there. 

“Get in the shower and warm up. I have better things to do than scrape your husk off the floor.”   
Saix strips his wool coat off of Axel, which reeks of lake water and wet dog. 

“Well. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.” Axel slumps toward the bathroom, already attempting to peel away soggy clothes as they cling to his unusually pinkish skin, leaving them where they fall. His twiggy body is wracked with shivering, until he finally steps under the sputtering faucet of the shower. By the time he exits the shower Saix is lounging on his bed, flipping through an endless scroll of emails on his iphone. 

“Jesus, Sai. It’s Saturday…” He drops the towel around his waist and climbs onto the bed, his body hovering over the larger man. Droplets of water from disheveled strands of hair pitter across Saix’s face. 

“Axel, that’s the second time today you’ve gotten me wet.” 

Axel’s face screws up into a cheeky grin, ever eager to be an idiot. “Hmm. Maybe I can try for a third.” He leans in for a kiss, nibbling the edge of Saix’s jawline and leading to the man’s slightly exposed collar bones where he bites down, sucking it until a plum hickey blossoms across it. The phone clatters against the table, abandoned for the first time that day. Axel’s fingers work quickly, unbuttoning Saix’s shirt and revealing the tan skin beneath. His lips ghost over Saix’s long throat, sure to give it the occasional nip as he buries his pointy nose into the long strands of blue hair which seem to explode in every direction. Axel drinks in the scent, crisp and clean with a twinge of aftershave. It takes all of ten seconds for him to be flipped over onto his ass. Saix’s long fingers curl around Axel’s throat, pushing down firmly onto his adam’s apple, his thumb stroking along the length of Axel’s chiseled jawline. 

“Axel dear, you need to learn to control yourself.” He bares his teeth in a hungry snarl. “Now let’s do this right.” Axel squirms, emerald eyes glinting as he manages to push himself up towards his lover’s face, their long noses brushing. “I wasn’t aware there was a wrong way. Maybe I- ”

Saix clicks his tongue, roughly cutting him off. “We can talk once you finish sucking my cock.” 

“Well, when you put it that way.” Ax leans in for a kiss, a flush already flooding across his freckled face. Saix concedes, his hand slipping around into his boyfriend’s fluffy mane. He bites into full lips, pulling them back gently. Axel’s tongue slips into Saix’s mouth, running it over pointy teeth, exploring deeply. Unable to help himself, Axel’s spidery fingers fumble with Saix’s fly, his thirst incredibly real. Pleased for once in his life, Saix swings the slighter man onto his lap. He pries Axel’s desperate fingers off of his zipper and kisses him deeply, his broad hands slipping across the small of his back, searching for his hips. As Axel busies himself with trailing a lovely necklace of flowering hickies cross his jagged collarbones, Saix slips off his belt-quick to fasten it around Axel’s chicken wrists. He pulls it until the skin puckers, a breath of paleness surrounding the area. 

With this he pushes Axel off his lap carelessly onto the bed, the man flopping into the mattress face-first with the most pleasant thud. He takes his time to circle the bed, rummaging in the side table as Axel writhes into a better position, his curiosity overtaking him as always. Saix finally produces a bottle of lube from the drawer, and he slides onto the bed, hovering over Axel. He unzips the fly of his pants as he straddles Axel’s broad hips, his body resting right above his navel. Realizing what’s about to occur, Axel twists desperately, an already flushed face reddening with frustration. He pushes himself up on his elbows- any attempt to be involved.

“If you behave I’ll let you have a taste.” Saix smiles to himself, a rather unsettling expression revealing his intentions.

“Interesting. And if I don’t?” Axel’s bites down on his bottom lip, still trying to yank himself free from the leather belt binding him.

“Then you will face the consequences.” He squeezes Axel’s torso between thick thighs, water from Axel’s damp stomach bleeding into his slacks. Blue boxers tent out tightly as his erection becomes harder with each passing moment. His palms slide down his sides, he rubs his protruding hip bones before pulling down his boxers and revealing his dick, its quickly reddening tone mirroring that of Axel’s eager face. Cool lube flows from the bottle generously as Saix pours it over his dick, where it drips onto Axel’s stomach, pooling into his belly button like a sticky puddle. Confident fingers pull at the shaft of his dick, his thumb pulling the skin up over the head expertly. He goes slowly at first- revelling in Axel’s excitement as he cranes ever closer, pleading for a taste. One hand slips away and slides into his own ass. He works it slowly, the lube working its magic as he continues to pump with increasing speed. One finger quickly becomes three as he readies himself, losing his characteristic composure with each flick of his dick, each glide of his fingers into his ass and each moment that Axel’s own dick becomes engorged with need. 

Fighting back the desire to flip him on his back and take him, Axel goes mad, his eyes darting up and down his boyfriend’s rocking body. He can tell that Saix is on the verge of coming, the obvious signs are there. His eyes are heavy lidded as his thick eyelashes flutter gently, and his face is as red as his dick, a heated sweat dots his face slightly, running the thin eyeliner that he refused to admit he uses. And of course the moaning, his deep voice melting into the metallic creak of the bed. Blue hair cascades over his black button up shirt, the long curling strands tangling into unbelievable knots with each new movement. Axel’s thin fingers manage to get a hold of a strand and he yanks it roughly, his frustration at a breaking point. The usual smirk absent as his lips pull in tightly. Saix bellows as he finally releases, his cum splattering over Axel- his personal pollockian canvas. A little drips into Axel’s lips, eagerly washed away as Axel licks it off, finally able to get his taste. 

He pushes Saix backward, his bound hands awkwardly attempting to grab the bottle of lube. He is quickly assisted by a heaving Saix, who dumps it all over his dick and pulls Axel’s lean body over his own. Axel snakes his bound hands over to Saix’s throat and pushes him down, choking him slightly as he inserts his cock into him, a little present for torturing him. A pool of blue hair floats around Saix’s body as his yellow eyes glint up at him, amused at the attempt to push him down. Axel never held back with Saix and this was no exception. He gave the other man little chance to adjust to his fat dick ripping through him- he was going to wipe the shit-eating smug off his face. He was going to make this bitch whimper. Saix’s legs quake with each thrust, his thighs smushing Axel’s typically angular face as they wrap even tighter over his shoulders. Axel pauses to gyrate his hips slowly, allowing the head of his dick to swirl around inside of Saix, brushing against his sweet spot. The bitch begins to whimper, as he does it again and again. On the edge himself, Axel continues to plow him, going in deeper than ever before. Right as he’s about to come he pulls out and returns the favor, splashing Saix’s face with cum across the bridge of his nose, which promptly fills some of the cracks of his scarred face. 

They fall into each other, their sweat intermingling as they heave- Axel’s bare chest presses into Saix’s own, his creamy skin sticking to the stiff cotton fabric. Saix rolls over after a few moments, pushing Axel off him after releasing his hands. Axel rolls off the bed and pulls on his jeans as his phone buzzes on the side table rattling a glass of water, sloshing the liquid over the side. 

“That better not be who I think it is.” Saix zips his fly up matter of factly. 

Axel sighs and doesn’t answer as his fingers slide across the touch screen. The phone buzzes again. Instantly. “How many times do we have to go through this, Axel. I don’t want you going near that twink again.” 

“And how many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up.” Axel’s mouth pulls into a tight line. 

“Axel. I realise I can’t exactly expect much from you, but if you think I’m going to let you play around with that fuck boy again then-” Saix pushes off the bed, his deep voice booming.

Axel cuts him off. Viridian eyes seething. “We aren’t fucking around!”

“You could’ve fooled me.” Saix nearly spits with frustration.

“Stop. It.” The phone vibrates again. This time Axel doesn’t respond. His thin arms fold across his chest. “We’ve talked about this, Sai. I’m not putting up with your fucking control freak shit anymore.”

Saix looms over him, his eyes darkening with anger. “If you see him again then I’m through with you. I don’t need your bony ass wasting my time.”

Without another word Axel walks out of the apartment, slamming the door, causing the already cracked frame to further splinter. Saix whips the clutter off the end table, which crashes to the floor, a glass shatters on the linoleum. “Jesus Fuck.” He mumbles to exactly everyone who cares in the empty apartment. He rummages through the table’s drawer, searching for Axel’s secret stash of cigarettes he supposedly never touched. He lights one up, taking his time to breathe it in. He wasn’t a smoker exactly, but it had developed into a recent ritual as his fights with Axel had become increasingly common. He smokes another. Axel wasn’t back yet. Probably with that disgusting little dumpster slut he called his /friend/. Still. Saix looks over at the door. Sighing, he shoves on his shoes and heads out. Perhaps he was being too harsh. It wouldn’t exactly be the first time. It’s not until the elevator reaches the ground floor that Saix hears the sirens. A crowd of people swarm around the sidewalk right outside the apartment and an ambulance pulls to the side, blocking the street. A car is stopped out in front and an older gentleman grips his face with shock, a greenish sallow overtaking him as he faces what he’s done. Saix wanders forward, not overly concerned with the commotion. They lived on a busy street and jaywalkers often fell prey to accidents. 

It’s not until a body is lifted to a nearby gurney that his attention is caught. A limp hand slips out from underneath the white sheet. And a ring catches his eye. The claddagh he had given Axel on their last anniversary. “No.” His voice is but a whisper as it begins to click. He dives forward, pushing past the gapers to get closer to his boyfriend. “Axel!” This time it comes out as a chortled scream, his typical tenor scraped away in high pitched horror. A man trips backward onto the slush of the curb as he shoulders past. 

He grasps Axel’s pale fingers, still curled from their last moments of agony for the last time as a pair of EMTs wrestle him away. Resisting, he pushes them off and reaches towards Axel’s body. “Let me see him!” He screams, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. His typically tan complexion has transformed into a withering pallor as his hand finally reaches the sheet, ripping it away. It slips down and reveals Axel’s ravaged corpse. His eyes looking forever forward into nothing- a greenish hue remains but the spark has been blown out. Blood has pooled out from his mouth onto his lips and neck. Axel’s entire chest cavity has been punched in on one side, his ribs having splintered into his lungs. Saix’s entire abdomen seizes as he howls, large gobs of tears fountaining from his eyes.His hands flutter gently across the body at first, taking in the damage. He pulls him up to his chest, cradling him tightly, blood from Axel’s chest seeping into his shirt. Even as the EMTs attempt to separate them he refuses to let go, his fingers stroking Axel’s knotted hair as he blubbers all that he never said over the years into his ear. Everything important. It takes three EMTs and a sedative shot into his arm to peel him away. 

And as everything begins to fade he watches- petrified- as Axel’s crumpled husk is shoved into the back of the ambulance. He curls into a ball on the sidewalk and sobs, rocking back and forth on his heels as holds onto the thought of their last moments together steeped in anger. A thought blooms in his head, digging in deeply. /I’m the only waste./


End file.
